The present invention relates to novel antiobesity and hypocholesterolemic compounds, their derivatives, their analogs, their tautomeric forms, their stereoisomers, their polymorphs, their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, their pharmaceutically acceptable solvates and pharmaceutically acceptable compositions containing them. More particularly, the present invention relates to novel xcex2-aryl-xcex1-oxysubstituted alkylcarboxylic acids of the general formula (I), their derivatives, their analogs, their tautomeric forms, their stereoisomers, their polymorphs, their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, their pharmaceutically acceptable solvates and pharmaceutically acceptable compositions containing them. 
The present invention also relates to a process for the preparation of the above said novel compounds, their analogs, their derivatives, their tautomeric forms, their stereoisomers, their polymorphs, their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, pharmaceutically acceptable solvates and pharmaceutical compositions containing them.
The present invention also relates to novel intermediates, processes for their preparation and their use in the preparation of compounds of formula (I).
The compounds of the present invention lower total cholesterol (TC); increase high density lipoprotein (HDL) and decrease low density lipoprotein (LDL), which have a beneficial effect on coronary heart disease and atherosclerosis.
The compounds of general formula (I) are useful in reducing body weight and for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of diseases such as hypertension, coronary heart disease, atherosclerosis, stroke, peripheral vascular diseases and related disorders. These compounds are useful for the treatment of familial hypercholesterolemia, hypertriglyceridemia, lowering of atherogenic lipoproteins, VLDL (very low density lipoprotein) and LDL. The compounds of the present invention can be used for the treatment of certain renal diseases including glomerulonephritis, glomerulosclerosis, nephrotic syndrome, hypertensive nephrosclerosis and nephropathy. The compounds of general formula (I) are also useful for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of insulin resistance (type II diabetes), leptin resistance, impaired glucose tolerance, dyslipidemia, disorders related to syndrome X such as hypertension, obesity, insulin resistance, coronary heart disease and other cardiovascular disorders. These compounds may also be useful as aldose reductase inhibitors, for improving cognitive functions in dementia, treating diabetic complications, disorders related to endothelial cell activation, psoriasis, polycystic ovarian syndrome (PCOS), inflammatory bowel diseases, osteoporosis, myotonic dystrophy, pancreatitis, arteriosclerosis, retinopathy, xanthoma, inflammation and for the treatment of cancer. The compounds of the present invention are useful in the treatment and/or prophylaxis of the above said diseases in combination/concomittant with one or more HMG CoA reductase inhibitors, hypolipidemic/hypolipoproteinemic agents such as fibric acid derivatives, nicotinic acid, cholestyramine, colestipol, and probucol.
Atherosclerosis and other peripheral vascular diseases are the major causes effecting the quality of life of millions of people. Therefore, considerable attention has been directed towards understanding the etiology of hypercholesterolemia and hyperlipidemia and development of effective therapeutic strategies.
Hypercholesterolemia has been defined as plasma cholesterol level that exceeds arbitrarily defined value called xe2x80x9cnormalxe2x80x9d level. Recently, it has been accepted that xe2x80x9cidealxe2x80x9d plasma levels of cholesterol are much below the xe2x80x9cnormalxe2x80x9d level of cholesterol in the general population and the risk of coronary artery disease (CAD) increases as cholesterol level rises above the xe2x80x9coptimumxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9cidealxe2x80x9d) value. There is clearly a definite cause and effect-relationship between hypercholesterolemia and CAD, particularly for individuals with multiple risk factors. Most of the cholesterol is present in the esterified forms with various lipoproteins such as Low density lipoprotein (LDL), intermediate density lipoprotein (IDL), High density lipoprotein (HDL) and partially as Very low density lipoprotein (VLDL). Studies clearly indicate that there is an inverse correlationship between CAD and atherosclerosis with serum HDL-cholesterol concentrations. (Stampfer et al., N. Engl. J. Med., 325 (1991), 373-381) and the risk of CAD increases with increasing levels of LDL and VLDL.
In CAD, generally xe2x80x9cfatty streaksxe2x80x9d in carotid, coronary and cerebral arteries, are found which are primarily free and esterified cholesterol. Miller et al., (Br. Med. J., 282 (1981), 1741-1744) have shown that increase in HDL-particles may decrease the number of sites of stenosis in coronary arteries of human, and high level of HDL-cholesterol may protect against the progression of atherosclerosis. Picardo et al., (Arteriosclerosis 6 (1986) 434-441) have shown by in vitro experiment that HDL is capable of removing cholesterol from cells. They suggest that HDL may deplete tissues of excess free cholesterol and transfer it to liver (Macikinnon et al., J. Biol. chem. 261 (1986), 2548-2552). Therefore, agents that increase HDL cholesterol would have therapeutic significance for the treatment of hypercholesterolemia and coronary heart diseases (CHD).
Obesity is a disease highly prevalent in affluent societies and in the developing world and is a major cause of morbidity and mortality. It is a state of excess body fat accumulation. The causes of obesity are unclear. It is believed to be of genetic origin or promoted by an interaction between the genotype and environment. Irrespective of the cause, the result is fat deposition due to imbalance between the energy intake versus energy expenditure. Dieting, exercise and appetite suppression have been a part of obesity treatment. There is a need for efficient therapy to fight this disease since it may lead to coronary heart disease, diabetes, stroke, hyperlipidemia, gout, osteoarthritis, reduced fertility and many other psychological and social problems.
Diabetes and insulin resistance is yet another disease which severely effects the quality of a large population in the world. Insulin resistance is the diminished ability of insulin to exert its biological action across a broad range of concentrations. In insulin resistance, the body secretes abnormally high amounts of insulin to compensate for this defect; failing which, the plasma glucose concentration inevitably rises and develops into diabetes. Among the developed countries, diabetes mellitus is a common problem and is associated with a variety of abnormalities including obesity, hypertension, hyperlipidemia (J. Clin. Invest., (1985) 75: 809-817; N. Engl. J. Med. (1987) 317: 350-357; J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab., (1988) 66: 580-583; J. Clin. Invest., (1975) 68: 957-969) and other renal complications (See Patent Application No. WO 95/21608). It is now increasingly being recognized that insulin resistance and relative hyperinsulinemia have a contributory role in obesity, hypertension, atherosclerosis and type 2 diabetes mellitus. The association of insulin resistance with obesity, hypertension and angina has been described as a syndrome having insulin resistance as the central pathogenic link-Syndrome-X.
Hyperlipidemia is the primary cause for cardiovascular (CVD) and other peripheral vascular diseases. High risk of CVD is related to the higher LDL (Low Density Lipoprotein) and VLDL (Very Low Density Lipoprotein) seen in hyperlipidemia. Patients having glucose intolerance/insulin resistance in addition to hyperlipidemia have higher risk of CVD. Numerous studies in the past have shown that lowering of plasma triglycerides and total cholesterol, in particular LDL and VLDL and increasing HDL cholesterol help in preventing cardiovascular diseases.
Peroxisome proliferator activated receptors (PPAR) are members of the nuclear receptor super family. The gamma (xcex3) isoform of PPAR (PPARxcex3) has been implicated in regulating differentiation of adipocytes (Endocrinology, (1994) 135: 798-800) and energy homeostasis (Cell, (1995) 83: 803-812), whereas the alpha (xcex1) isoform of PPAR (PPARxcex1) mediates fatty acid oxidation (Trend. Endocrin. Metab., (1993) 4: 291-296) thereby resulting in reduction of circulating free fatty acid in plasma (Current Biol. (1995) 5: 618-621). PPARxcex1 agonists have been found useful for the treatment of obesity (WO 97/36579). It has been recently disclosed that there exists synergism for the molecules, which are agonists for both PPARxcex1 and PPARxcex3 and suggested to be useful for the treatment of syndrome X (WO 97/25042). Similar synergism between the insulin sensitizer (PPARxcex3 agonist) and HMG CoA reductase inhibitor has been observed which may be useful for the treatment of atherosclerosis and xanthoma (EP 0 753 298).
It is known that PPARxcex3 plays an important role in adipocyte differentiation (Cell, (1996) 87, 377-389). Ligand activation of PPAR is sufficient to cause complete terminal differentiation (Cell, (1994) 79, 1147-1156) including cell cycle withdrawal. PPARxcex3 is consistently expressed in certain cells and activation of this nuclear receptor with PPARxcex3 agonists would stimulate the terminal differentiation of adipocyte precursors and cause morphological and molecular changes characteristics of a more differentiated, less malignant state (Molecular Cell, (1998), 465-470; Carcinogenesis, (1998), 1949-53; Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., (1997) 94, 237-241) and inhibition of expression of prostate cancer tissue (Cancer Research (1998) 58:3344-3352). This would be useful in the treatment of certain types of cancer, which express PPARxcex3 and could lead to a quite nontoxic chemotherapy.
Leptin resistance is a condition wherein the target cells are unable to respond to leptin signal. This may give rise to obesity due to excess food intake and reduced energy expenditure and cause impaired glucose tolerance, type 2 diabetes, cardiovascular diseases and such other interrelated complications. Kallen et al (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (1996) 93, 5793-5796) have reported that insulin sensitizers which perhaps due to the PPAR agonist expression and therefore lower plasma leptin concentrations. However, it has been recently disclosed that compounds having insulin sensitizing property also possess leptin sensitization activity. They lower the circulating plasma leptin concentrations by improving the target cell response to leptin (WO/98/02159).
A few xcex2-aryl-xcex1-hydroxy propionic acids, their derivatives and their analogs have been reported to be useful in the treatment of hyperglycemia and hypercholesterolemia. Some of such compounds described in the prior art are outlined below:
i) U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,726, WO 91/19702 disclose several 3-aryl-2-hydroxypropionic acid derivatives of general formulas (IIa) and (IIb) as hypolipidemic and hypoglycemic agents. 
Examples of these compounds are shown in formulas (IIc) and (IId) 
ii) International Patent Applications, WO 95/03038 and WO 96/04260 disclose compounds of formula (IIe) 
wherein Ra represents 2-benzoxazolyl or 2-pyridyl and Rb represent CF3, CH2OCH3 or CH3. A typical example is (S)-3-[4-[2-[N-(2-benzoxazolyl)-N-methylamino]ethoxy]phenyl]-2-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)propanoic acid (IIf). 
iii) International Patent Application Nos. WO 94/13650, WO 94/01420 and WO 95/17394 disclose the compounds of general formula (IIg)
A1xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94A2xe2x80x94A3xe2x80x94Y.R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIg)
wherein A1 represents aromatic heterocycle, A2 represents substituted benzene ring and A3 represents a moiety of formula (CH2)mxe2x80x94CHxe2x80x94(OR1) wherein R1 represents alkyl groups, m is an integer; X represents substituted or unsubstituted N; Y represents Cxe2x95x90O or Cxe2x95x90S; R2 represents OR3 where R3 may be alkyl, aralkyl, or aryl group; n represents an integer in the range of 2-6.
An example of these compounds is shown in formula (IIh) 
iv) International publication No. WO 99/08501 discloses compounds of general formula (IIi) 
where X represents O or S; the groups R1, R2 and group R3 when attached to the carbon atom, may be same or different and represent hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, formyl or optionally substituted groups selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, aralkyl, aralkoxy, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkoxy, acyl, acyloxy, hydroxyalkyl, amino, acylamino, alkylamino, arylamino, aralkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, alkylthio, thioalkyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, aralkoxycarbonylamino, carboxylic acid or its derivatives, or sulfonic acid or its derivatives; R1, R2 along with the adjacent atoms to which they are attached may also form a 5-6 membered substituted or unsubstituted cyclic structure containing carbon atoms with one or more double bonds, which may optionally contain one or more heteroatoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur; R3 when attached to nitrogen atom represents hydrogen, hydroxy, formyl or optionally substituted groups selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, aryl, aralkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, acyl, acyloxy, hydroxyalkyl, amino, acylamino, alkylamino, arylamino, aralkylamino, aminoalkyl, aryloxy, aralkoxy, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, alkylthio, thioalkyl groups, carboxylic acid derivatives, or sulfonic acid derivatives; the linking group represented by xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94may be attached either through nitrogen atom or through carbon atom where n is an integer ranging from 1-4; Ar represents an optionally substituted divalent single or fused aromatic or heterocyclic group; R4 represents hydrogen atom, hydroxy, alkoxy, halogen, lower alkyl, optionally substituted aralkyl group or forms a bond together with the adjacent group R5; R5 represents hydrogen, hydroxy, alkoxy, halogen, lower alkyl group, acyl, optionally substituted aralkyl or R5 forms a bond together with R4; R6 may be hydrogen, optionally substituted groups selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, acyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl groups, with a provision that R6 does not represent hydrogen when R7 represents hydrogen or lower alkyl group; R7 may be hydrogen or optionally substituted groups selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl groups; Y represents oxygen or NR8, where R8 represents hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, hydroxyalkyl, aralkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl groups; R7 and R8 together may form a substituted or unsubstituted 5 or 6 membered cyclic structure containing carbon atoms, which may optionally contain one or more heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen. An example of these compounds is shown in formula (IIj) 
v) European publication No. EP 0903343 discloses compounds of general formula (IIk) 
where A is an alkylene, alkyleneoxy or alkylenecarbonyl, X is O, S, NH or CH2; Y1 is an amino, hydroxylamino, hydroxyalkylamino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, cyclic amino, hydroxy or lower alkoxy group; R1 is a hydrogen atom, lower alkyl, hydroxyalkyl group, alkoxyalkyl, halogenalkyl or COY2, where Y2 is amino, hydroxyamino, hydroxyalkylamino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, cyclic amino, hydroxy or lower alkoxy group; R2 is lower alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl or halogenalkyl group, COY2or a phenyl, pyridyl or aralkyl which may be substituted and R3 is a hydrogen or halogen, alkyl, alkoxy, halogenalkyl, amino, hydroxy or acyl groups or a salt thereof; W is a monocyclic or cyclic lactam ring selected from the following groups which may be substituted: 
wherein R4 is a hydrogen, halogen, alkyl, alkoxy, halogenalkyl, amino, hydroxy, cyano, carbonyl, acyl, nitro, carboxy or sulfonamide, phenyl or benzyl which may be substituted; R5 is a hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl or pyridyl which may be substituted; R6 is hydrogen or lower alkyl group R7 is a lower alkyl, phenyl or aralkyl groups; Z1 is O, S, CH2 or NR5, Z2 is N or CH and m is an integer of 1 to 4.
An example of these compounds is shown in formula (III) 
With an objective to develop novel compounds for lowering cholesterol and reducing body weight with beneficial effects in the treatment and/or prophylaxis of diseases related to increased levels of lipids, atherosclerosis, coronary artery diseases, Syndrome-X, impaired glucose tolerance, insulin resistance, insulin resistance leading to type 2 diabetes and diabetes complications thereof, for the treatment of diseases wherein insulin resistance is the pathophysiological mechanism and for the treatment of hypertension, with better efficacy, potency and lower toxicity, we focussed our research to develop new compounds effective in the treatment of the above mentioned diseases. Effort in this direction has led to compounds having general formula (I).
The main objective of the present invention is therefore, to provide novel xcex2-aryl-xcex1-oxysubstituted alkylcarboxylic acids, their derivatives, their analogs, their tautomeric forms, their stereoisomers, their polymorphs, their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, their pharmaceutically acceptable solvates and pharmaceutical compositions containing them, or their mixtures.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide novel xcex2-aryl-xcex1-oxysubstituted alkylcarboxylic acids, their derivatives, their analogs, their tautomeric forms, their stereoisomers, their polymorphs, their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, their pharmaceutically acceptable solvates and pharmaceutical compositions containing them or their mixtures which may have agonist activity against PPARxcex1 and/or PPARxcex3, and optionally inhibit HMG CoA reductase, in addition to having agonist activity against PPARxcex1 and/or PPARxcex3.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide novel xcex2-aryl-xcex1-oxysubstituted alkylcarboxylic acids, their derivatives, their analogs, their tautomeric forms, their stereoisomers, their polymorphs, their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, their pharmaceutically acceptable solvates and pharmaceutical compositions containing them or their mixtures having enhanced activities, without toxic effect or with reduced toxic effect.
Yet another objective of the present invention is a process for the preparation of novel xcex2-aryl-xcex1-oxysubstituted alkylcarboxylic acids of formula (I), their derivatives, their analogs, their tautomeric forms, their stereoisomers, their polymorphs, their pharmaceutically acceptable salts and their pharmaceutically acceptable solvates.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide pharmaceutical compositions containing compounds of the general formula (I), their analogs, their derivatives, their tautomers, their stereoisomers, their polymorphs, their salts, solvates or their mixtures in combination with suitable carriers, solvents, diluents and other media normally employed in preparing such compositions.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide novel intermediates, a process for their preparation and their use in the preparation of xcex2-aryl-xcex1-oxysubstituted alkyl carboxylic acids of formula (I), their derivatives, their analogs, their tautomers, their stereoisomers, their polymorphs, their salts and their pharmaceutically acceptable solvates.
xcex2-aryl xcex1-oxysubstituted propionic acids, their derivatives and their analogs of the present invention have the general formula (I) 
where X represents O or S; the groups R1, R2 and the group R3 when attached to the carbon atom, may be same or different and represent hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, formyl or substituted or unsubstituted groups selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, aralkyl, aralkoxy, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkoxy, acyl, acyloxy, hydroxyalkyl, amino, acylamino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, arylamino, aralkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, alkylthio, thioalkyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, aralkoxycarbonylamino, carboxylic acid or its derivatives, or sulfonic acid or its derivatives; R3 when attached to nitrogen atom represents hydrogen, hydroxy, formyl or substituted or unsubstituted groups selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, aryl, aralkyl, aryloxy, aralkoxy, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkoxy, acyl, acyloxy, hydroxyalkyl, amino, acylamino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, arylamino, aralkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, alkylthio, thioalkyl groups, carboxylic acid derivatives or sulfonic acid derivatives; the linking group represented by xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 may be attached either through nitrogen atom or through carbon atom where n is an integer ranging from 1-4; Ar represents a substituted or unsubstituted, divalent, single or fused, aromatic or heterocyclic group; R4 represents hydrogen atom, halogen, hydroxy, lower alkyl, alkoxy, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group or forms a bond together with the adjacent group R5; R5 represents hydrogen, hydroxy, halogen, lower alkyl, alkoxy, acyl, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl or R5 forms a bond together with R4; R6 may be hydrogen atom or substituted or unsubstituted groups selected from alkyl, acyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl groups, with a provision that R6 does not represent hydrogen when R7 represents hydrogen or lower alkyl group; R7 may be hydrogen or substituted or unsubstituted groups selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl or heteroaralkyl groups; Y represents oxygen or NR8, where R8 represents hydrogen, or substituted or unsubstituted groups selected from alkyl, aryl, hydroxyalkyl, aralkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl groups; R7 and R8 together may form a substituted or unsubstituted 5 or 6 membered cyclic structure containing carbon atoms, a nitrogen atom and may optionally contain one or more additional heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen.
Suitable groups represented by R1, R2 and the group R3 when attached to carbon atom may be selected from hydrogen, halogen atom such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or iodine; hydroxy, cyano, nitro, formyl; substituted or unsubstituted (C1-C12)alkyl group, especially, linear or branched (C1-C10)alkyl group, such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl, iso-pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl and the like; cyclo(C3-C6)alkyl group such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and the like, the cycloalkyl group may be substituted; (C1-C6)alkoxy such as methoxy, ethoxy, propyloxy, butyloxy, iso-propyloxy and the like, the alkoxy group may be substituted; cyclo(C3-C6)alkoxy group such as cyclopropyloxy, cyclobutyloxy, cyclopentyloxy, cyclohexyloxy and the like, the cycloalkoxy group may be substituted; aryl group such as phenyl, naphthyl and the like, the aryl group may be substituted; aryloxy group such as phenoxy, naphthyloxy and the like, the aryloxy group may be substituted; aralkyl such as benzyl, phenethyl, C6H5CH2CH2CH2, naphthylmethyl and the like, the aralkyl group may be substituted and the substituted aralkyl is a group such as CH3C6H4CH2, Halxe2x80x94C6H4CH2, CH3OC6H4CH2, CH3OC6H4CH2CH2 and the like; aralkoxy group such as benzyloxy, phenethyloxy, naphthylmethyloxy, phenylpropyloxy and the like, the aralkoxy group may be substituted; heterocyclyl groups such as aziridinyl, pyrrolidinyl, morpholinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl and the like, the heterocyclyl group may be substituted; heteroaryl group such as pyridyl, thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, oxadiazolyl, tetrazolyl, benzopyranyl, benzofuranyl and the like, the heteroaryl group may be substituted; heteroaralkyl group such as furanmethyl, pyridinemethyl, oxazolemethyl, oxazolethyl and the like, the heteroaralkyl group may be substituted; heteroaryloxy and heteroaralkoxy, wherein heteroaryl and heteroaralkyl moieties are as defined earlier and may be substituted; acyl group such as acetyl, propionyl, benzoyl and the like, the acyl group may be substituted; acyloxy group such as OOCMe, OOCEt, OOCPh and the like, which may be substituted; hydroxy(C1-C6)alkyl, which may be substituted; amino; acylamino groups such as NHCOCH3, NHCOC2H5, NHCOC3H7, NHCOC6H5, and the like, which may be substituted; mono(C1-C6)alkylamino group such as NHCH3, NHC2H5, NHC3H7, NHC6H13 and the like, which may be substituted; (C1-C6)dialkylamino group such as N(CH3)2, NCH3(C2H5) and the like, which may be substituted; arylamino group such as HNC6H5, NCH3(C6H5), NHC6H4CH3, NHC6H4xe2x80x94Hal and the like, which may substituted; aralkylamino group such as C6H5CH2NH, C6H5CH2CH2NH, C6H5CH2NCH3 and the like, which may be substituted; amino(C1-C6)alkyl, which may be substituted; alkoxycarbonyl such as methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and the like, which may be substituted; aryloxycarbonyl group such as phenoxycarbonyl, naphthyloxycarbonyl and the like, which may be substituted; aralkoxycarbonyl group such as benzyloxycarbonyl, phenethyloxycarbonyl, naphthylmethoxycarbonyl and the like, which may be substituted; alkoxyalkyl group such as methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, methoxyethyl, ethoxyethyl and the like, the alkoxyalkyl groups may be substituted; aryloxyalkyl group such as C6H5OCH2, C6H5OCH2CH2, naphthyloxymethyl and the like, which may be substituted; aralkoxyalkyl group such as C6H5CH2OCH2, C6H5CH2OCH2CH2 and the like, which may be substituted; thio(C1-C6)alkyl, which may be substituted; (C1-C6)alkylthio, which may be substituted; alkoxycarbonylamino group such as NHCOOC2H5, NHCOOCH3 and the like, which may be substituted; aryloxycarbonylamino group such as NHCOOC6H5, NCH3COOC6H5, NC2H5COOC6H5, NHCOOC6H4CH3, NHCOOC6H4OCH3 and the like, which may be substituted; aralkoxycarbonylamino group such as NHCOOCH2C6H5, NHCOOCH2CH2C6H5, N(CH3)COOCH2C6H5, N(C2H5)COOCH2C6H5, NHCOOCH2C6H4CH3, NHCOOCH2C6H4OCH3 and the like, which may be substituted; carboxylic acid or its derivatives such as amides, like CONH2, CONHMe, CONMe2, CONHEt, CONEt2, CONHPh and the like, or esters such as COOCH3, COOC2H5, COOC3H7 and the like, the carboxylic acid derivatives may be substituted; sulfonic acid or its derivatives such as amides like SO2NH2, SO2NHMe, SO2NMe2, SO2NHCF3 and the like, or esters such as SO2CH3, SO2C2H5, SO2C3H7 and the like, the sulfonic acid derivatives may be substituted.
When the groups represented by R1, R2 and the group R3 when attached to carbon atom are substituted, the substituents may be selected from halogen, hydroxy, nitro or substituted or unsubstituted groups selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, aryl, aralkyl, aryloxy, aralkoxy, aralkoxyalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, acyl, acyloxy, hydroxyalkyl, amino, acylamino, arylamino, aminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylamino, alkoxyalkyl, alkylthio, thioalkyl groups, carboxylic acid or its derivatives, or sulfonic acid or its derivatives.
It is preferred that the substituents on R1 to R3 represent halogen atom such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine; hydroxy group, optionally halogenated groups selected from alkyl group such as methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, n-propyl, n-butyl; cycloalkyl group such as cyclopropyl; aryl group such as phenyl; aralkyl group such as benzyl; (C1-C3)alkoxy, benzyloxy, acyl or acyloxy groups.
Suitable R3 when attached to nitrogen atom is selected from hydrogen, hydroxy, formyl; substituted or unsubstituted (C1-C2)alkyl group, especially, linear or branched (C1-C6)alkyl group, such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl, iso-pentyl, hexyl and the like; cyclo(C3-C6)alkyl group such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and the like, the cycloalkyl group may be substituted; (C1-C6)alkoxy such as methoxy, ethoxy, propyloxy, butyloxy, iso-propyloxy and the like, the alkoxy group may be substituted; cyclo(C3-C6)alkoxy group such as cyclopropyloxy, cyclobutyloxy, cyclopentyloxy, cyclohexyloxy and the like, the cycloalkoxy group may be substituted; aryl group such as phenyl, naphthyl and the like, the aryl group may be substituted; aryloxy group such as phenoxy, naphthyloxy and the like, the aryloxy group may be substituted; aralkyl such as benzyl, phenethyl, C6H5CH2CH2CH2, naphthylmethyl and the like, the aralkyl group may be substituted and the substituted aralkyl is a group such as CH3C6H4CH2, Halxe2x80x94C6H4CH2, CH3OC6H4CH2, CH3OC6H4CH2CH2 and the like; aralkoxy group such as benzyloxy, phenethyloxy, naphthylmethyloxy, phenylpropyloxy and the like, the aralkoxy group may be substituted; heterocyclyl groups such as aziridinyl, pyrrolidinyl, morpholinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl and the like, the heterocyclyl group may be substituted; heteroaryl group such as pyridyl, thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, oxadiazolyl, tetrazolyl, benzopyranyl, benzofuranyl and the like, the heteroaryl group may be substituted; heteroaralkyl group such as furanmethyl, pyridinemethyl, oxazolemethyl, oxazolethyl and the like, the heteroaralkyl group may be substituted; heteroaryloxy and heteroaralkoxy, wherein heteroaryl and heteroaralkyl moieties are as defined earlier and may be substituted; acyl group such as acetyl, propionyl, benzoyl and the like, the acyl group may be substituted; acyloxy group such as OOCMe, OOCEt, OOCPh and the like, which may be substituted; hydroxy(C1-C6)alkyl, which may be substituted; amino; acylamino groups such as NHCOCH3, NHCOC2H5, NHCOC3H7, NHCOC6H5, which may be substituted; mono(C1-C6)alkylamino group such as NHCH3, NHC2H5, NHC3H7, NHC6H13 and the like, which may be substituted; (C1-C6)dialkylamino group such as N(CH3)2, NCH3(C2H5)and the like, which may be substituted; arylamino group such as HNC6H5, NCH3(C6H5), NHC6H4CH3, NHC6H4xe2x80x94Hal and the like, which may be substituted; aralkylamino group such as C6H5CH2NH, C6H5CH2CH2NH, C6H5CH2NCH3 and the like, which may be substituted; amino(C1-C6)alkyl, which may be substituted; alkoxycarbonyl such as methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and the like, which may be substituted; aryloxycarbonyl group such as phenoxycarbonyl, naphthyloxycarbonyl and the like, which may be substituted; aralkoxycarbonyl group such as benzyloxycarbonyl, phenethyloxycarbonyl, naphthylmethoxycarbonyl and the like, which may be substituted; alkoxyalkyl group such as methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, methoxyethyl, ethoxyethyl and the like, the alkoxyalkyl groups may be substituted; aryloxyalkyl group such as C6H5OCH2, C6H5OCH2CH2, naphthyloxymethyl and the like, which may be substituted; aralkoxyalkyl group such as C6H5CH2OCH2, C6H5CH2OCH2CH2 and the like, which may be substituted; thio(C1-C6)alkyl, which may be substituted; (C1-C6)alkylthio, which may be substituted; carboxylic acid derivatives such as amides, like CONH2, CONHMe, CONMe2, CONHEt, CONEt2, CONHPh and the like or esters such as COOCH3, COOC2H5, COOC3H7 and the like, the carboxylic acid derivatives may be substituted; sulfonic acid derivatives such as amides like SO2NH2, SO2NHMe, SO2NMe2, SO2NHCF3 and the like or esters such as SO2CH3, SO2C2H5, SO2C3H7 and the like, the sulfonic acid derivatives may be substituted.
When the groups represented by R3 attached to nitrogen are substituted, preferred substituents may be selected from halogen such as fluorine, chlorine; hydroxy, acyl, acyloxy, or amino groups.
n is an integer ranging from 1-4. It is preferred that n be 1 or 2.
Suitable groups represented by Ar include substituted or unsubstituted groups selected from divalent phenylene, naphthylene, pyridyl, quinolinyl, benzofuryl, dihydrobenzofuryl, benzopyranyl, indolyl, indolinyl, azaindolyl, azaindolinyl, pyrazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzoxazolyl and the like. The substituents on the group represented by Ar may be selected from substituted or unsubstituted linear or branched (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C3)alkoxy, halogen, acyl, amino, acylamino, thio or carboxylic or sulfonic acids and their derivatives.
It is preferred that Ar represents substituted or unsubstituted divalent phenylene, naphthylene, benzofuryl, indolyl, indolinyl, quinolinyl, azaindolyl, azaindolinyl, benzothiazolyl or benzoxazolyl.
It is more preferred that Ar is represented by divalent phenylene or naphthylene, which may be optionally substituted by methyl, halomethyl, methoxy or halomethoxy groups.
Suitable R4 includes hydrogen, halogen atom such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or iodine; lower alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl or propyl; hydroxy, (C1-C3)alkoxy such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy and the like; substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl such as benzyl, phenethyl and the like or R4 together with R5 represent a bond.
Suitable R5 may be hydrogen, hydroxy, halogen atom such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or iodine; lower alkyl group such as methyl, ethyl or propyl; (C1-C3)alkoxy such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy and the like; acyl group such as linear or branched (C2-C10)acyl group such as acetyl, propanoyl, butanoyl, pentanoyl, benzoyl and the like; substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl such as benzyl, phenethyl and the like or together with R4 forms a bond.
It is preferred that R4 and R5 represent hydrogen atom or R4 and R5 together represent a bond.
Suitable groups represented by R6 may be selected from hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted, linear or branched (C1-C16)alkyl, preferably (C1-C12)alkyl group such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, octyl and the like; substituted or unsubstituted, linear or branched(C2-C16)acyl group such as acetyl, propanoyl, butanoyl, benzoyl, octanoyl, decanoyl and the like; (C3-C7)cycloalkyl group such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, and the like, the cycloalkyl group may be substituted; aryl group such as phenyl, naphthyl and the like, the aryl group may be substituted; aralkyl such as benzyl, phenethyl, C6H5CH2CH2CH2, naphthylmethyl and the like, the aralkyl group may be substituted and the substituted aralkyl is a group such as CH3C6H4CH2, Halxe2x80x94C6H4CH2, CH3OC6H4CH2, CH3OC6H4CH2CH2 and the like; heterocyclyl group such as aziridinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl and the like, the heterocyclyl group may be substituted; heteroaryl group such as pyridyl, thienyl, furyl and the like, the heteroaryl group may be substituted; heteroaralkyl group such as furanmethyl, pyridinemethyl, oxazolemethyl, oxazoleethyl and the like, the heteroaralkyl group may be substituted; (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl group such as methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, methoxyethyl, ethoxypropyl and the like, the alkoxyalkyl group may be substituted; (C1-C6)alkoxycarbonyl such as methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl and the like, which may be substituted; aryloxycarbonyl such as phenoxycarbonyl, naphthyloxycarbonyl and the like, which may be substituted; (C1-C6)alkylaminocarbonyl group such as methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, propylaminocarbonyl and the like, which may be substituted; arylaminocarbonyl such as PhNHCO, naphthylaminocarbonyl and the like, which may be substituted. The substituents may be selected from halogen, hydroxy, or nitro or substituted or unsubstituted groups selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, aryl, aralkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, acyl, acyloxy, hydroxyalkyl, amino, acylamino, arylamino, aminoalkyl, aryloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylamino, alkoxyalkyl, alkylthio, thioalkyl groups, carboxylic acid or its derivatives, or sulfonic acid or its derivatives.
Suitable groups represented by R7 may be selected from hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted, linear or branched (C1-C16)alkyl, preferably (C1-C12)alkyl group such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, octyl and the like; (C3-C7)cycloalkyl such as cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and the like, the cycloalkyl group may be substituted; aryl group such as phenyl, naphthyl and the like, the aryl group may be substituted; aralkyl group such as benzyl and phenethyl, the aralkyl group may be substituted; heterocyclyl group such as aziridinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl and the like, the heterocyclyl group may be substituted; heteroaryl group such as pyridyl, thienyl, furyl and the like, the heteroaryl group may be substituted; heteroaralkyl group such as furanmethyl, pyridinemethyl, oxazolemethyl, oxazoleethyl and the like, the heteroaralkyl group may be substituted. The substituents on R7 may be selected from the same group of R1-R3.
Suitable groups represented by R8 may be selected from hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted, linear or branched (C1-C16)alkyl, preferably (C1-C12)alkyl; aryl group such as phenyl, naphthyl and the like, the aryl group maybe substituted; hydroxy(C1-C6)alkyl which may be substituted; aralkyl group such as benzyl and phenethyl and the like, the aralkyl group may be substituted; heterocyclyl group such as aziridinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, and the like, the heterocyclyl group may be substituted; heteroaryl group such as pyridyl, thienyl, furyl and the like, the heteroaryl group may be substituted; heteroaralkyl group such as furanmethyl, pyridinemethyl, oxazolemethyl, oxazoleethyl and the like, the heteroaralkyl group may be substituted.
Suitable ring structures formed by R7 and R8 together may be selected from pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolinyl, diazolinyl and the like.
Suitable substituents on the cyclic structure formed by R7 and R8 taken together may be selected from halogen, hydroxy, alkyl, oxo, aralkyl and the like.
When any of the groups represented by R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, Ar, R7, R8 or R7 and R8 taken together are substituted, the substituents are as defined above.
The compounds of formula (I) where R6 represents hydrogen atom and R7 represents hydrogen or lower alkyl groups have been described in our U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,885,997 and 5,985,884.
Pharmaceutically acceptable salts forming part of this invention include salts of the carboxylic acid moiety such as alkali metal salts like Li, NASA, and K salts; alkaline earth metal salts like Ca and Mg salts; salts of organic bases such as diethanolamine, choline and the like; chiral bases like alkylphenylamine, phenyl glycinol and the like, salts of natural amino acids such as lysine, arginine, guanidine, methionine, alanine, valine, and the like; unnatural amino acids such as D-isomers or substituted amino acids; ammonium or substituted ammonium salts and aluminum salts. Salts may include acid addition salts where appropriate which are, sulphates, nitrates, phosphates, perchlorates, borates, hydrohalides, acetates, tartrates, maleates, citrates, succinates, palmoates, methanesulphonates, benzoates, salicylates, hydroxynaphthoates, benzenesulfonates, ascorbates, glycerophosphates, ketoglutarates and the like. Pharmaceutically acceptable solvates may be hydrates or comprising other solvents of crystallization such as alcohols.
Particularly useful compounds according to the present invention include:
(xc2x1) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[2-ethyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(+) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[2-ethyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(xe2x88x92) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[2-ethyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(xc2x1) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[2-methyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(+) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[2-methyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(xe2x88x92) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[2-methyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(xc2x1) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[6-oxo-2-propyl-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(+) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[6-oxo-2-propyl-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(xe2x88x92) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[6-oxo-2-propyl-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(xc2x1) Ethyl 3-[4-[2-[2,5-diethyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoate;
(+) Ethyl 3-[4-[2-[2,5-diethyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxy propanoate;
(xe2x88x92) Ethyl 3-[4-[2-[2,5-diethyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoate;
(xc2x1) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[2-isopropyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(+) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[2-isopropyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(xe2x88x92) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[2-isopropyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(xc2x1) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[4-methyl-6-oxo-2-propyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(+) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[4-methyl-6-oxo-2-propyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(xe2x88x92) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[4-methyl-6-oxo-2-propyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(xc2x1) Ethyl 3-[4-[2-[2,4-dimethyl-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoate;
(+) Ethyl 3-[4-[2-[2,4-dimethyl-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoate;
(xe2x88x92) Ethyl 3-[4-[2-[2,4-di methyl-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoate;
(xc2x1) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[2-ethyl-6-oxo-4-trifluoromethyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(+) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[2-ethyl-6-oxo-4-trifluoromethyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(xe2x88x92) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[2-ethyl-6-oxo-4-trifluoromethyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(xc2x1) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[1-ethyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-2-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(+) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[1-ethyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-2-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(xe2x88x92) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[1-ethyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-2-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(xc2x1) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[2-ethyl-4-(4-fluoro)phenyl-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(+) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[2-ethyl-4-(4-fluoro)phenyl-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(xe2x88x92) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[2-ethyl-4-(4-fluoro)phenyl-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(xc2x1) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[4-(4-chloro)phenyl-2-ethyl-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(+) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[4-(4-chloro)phenyl-2-ethyl-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(xe2x88x92) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[4-(4-chloro)phenyl-2-ethyl-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(xc2x1) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[2-ethyl-4-methyl-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(+) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[2-ethyl-4-methyl-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(xe2x88x92) Ethyl 2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[2-ethyl-4-methyl-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoate;
(xc2x1) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[2-ethyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(+) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[2-ethyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(xe2x88x92) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[2-ethyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(xc2x1) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[2-methyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(+) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[2-methyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(xe2x88x92) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[2-methyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(xc2x1) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[6-oxo-2-propyl-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(+) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[6-oxo-2-propyl-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(xe2x88x92) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[6-oxo-2-propyl-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(xc2x1) 3-[4-[2-[2,5-Diethyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoic acid or its salts;
(+) 3-[4-[2-[2,5-Diethyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoic acid or its salts;
(xe2x88x92) 3-[4-[2-[2,5-Diethyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoic acid or its salts;
(xc2x1) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[2-isopropyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(+) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[2-isopropyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(xe2x88x92) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[2-isopropyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(xc2x1) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[4-methyl-6-oxo-2-propyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(+) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[4-methyl-6-oxo-2-propyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(xe2x88x92) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[4-methyl-6-oxo-2-propyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(xc2x1) 3-[4-[2-[2,4-Dimethyl-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoic acid or its salts;
(+) 3-[4-[2-[2,4-Dimethyl-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoic acid or its salts;
(xe2x88x92) 3-[4-[2-[2,4-Dimethyl-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoic acid or its salts;
(xc2x1) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[2-ethyl-6-oxo-4-trifluoromethyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(+) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[2-ethyl-6-oxo-4-trifluoromethyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(xe2x88x92) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[2-ethyl-6-oxo-4-trifluoromethyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(xc2x1) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[1-ethyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-2-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(+) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[1-ethyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-2-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(xe2x88x92) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[I-ethyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-2-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(xc2x1) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[2-ethyl-4-(4-fluoro)phenyl-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(+) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[2-ethyl-4-(4-fluoro)phenyl-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(xe2x88x92) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[2-ethyl-4-(4-fluoro)phenyl-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(xc2x1) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[4-(4-chloro)phenyl-2-ethyl-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(+) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[4-(4-chloro)phenyl-2-ethyl-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(xe2x88x92) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[4-(4-chloro)phenyl-2-ethyl-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(xc2x1) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[2-ethyl-4-methyl-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(+) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[2-ethyl-4-methyl-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
(xe2x88x92) 2-Ethoxy 3-[4-[2-[2-ethyl-4-methyl-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]propanoic acid or its salts;
[2R, N(1S)]-2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[2-ethyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]-N-(2-hydroxy-1-phenylethyl)propanamide and
[2S, N(1S)]-2-ethoxy-3-[4-[2-[2-ethyl-6-oxo-4-phenyl-1,6-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl]ethoxy]phenyl]-N-(2-hydroxy-1-phenylethyl)propanamide;
According to a feature of the present invention, the compound of general formula (I) where R4 and R5 together represent a bond, Y represents oxygen atom, R1, R2, R3, R6, R7, X, n and Ar are as defined earlier, can be prepared by any of the following routes shown in Scheme-I below. 
Route (1)
The reaction of a compound of the general formula (IIIa) where all symbols are as defined earlier with a compound of formula (IIIb) where R9 represents (C1-C6)alkyl and all other symbols are as defined earlier to yield compound of general formula (I) where all symbols are as defined above may be carried out in the presence of a base such as alkali metal hydrides like NaH or KU; organolithiums such as CH3Li, BuLi and the like; alkoxides such as NaOMe, NaOEt, K+BuOxe2x88x92 and the like or mixtures thereof. The reaction may be carried out in the presence of solvents such as THF, dioxane, DMF, DMSO, DME and the like or mixtures thereof. HMPA may be used as cosolvent. The reaction temperature may range from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C., preferably at a temperature in the range of xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C. The reaction is more effective under anhydrous conditions. The compound of general formula (IIIb) may be prepared by Arbuzov reaction.
Alternatively, the compound of formula (I) may be prepared by reacting the compound of formula (IIIa) where all symbols are as defined earlier with Wittig reagents such as Halxe2x88x92Ph3P+CHxe2x80x94(OR6)CO2R7 under similar reaction conditions as described above.
Route (2)
The reaction of a compound of general formula (IIIc) where all symbols are as defined earlier with a compound of general formula (IIId) where L1 is a leaving group such as halogen atom, p-toluenesulfonate, methanesulfonate, trifluoromethanesulfonate and the like, preferably a halogen atom; R4, R5 together represent a bond and all other symbols are as defined earlier to produce a compound of general formula (I) where xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94 linker group is attached through the nitrogen atom and all other symbols are as defined above may be carried out in the presence of solvents such as DMSO, DMF, DME, THF, dioxane, ether and the like or mixtures thereof. The reaction may be carried out in an inert atmosphere which may be maintained by using inert gases such as N2, Ar, He and the like. The reaction may be effected in the presence of a base such as alkalis like sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide; alkali metal carbonates such as sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate; alkali metal hydrides such as sodium hydride or potassium hydride; organometallic bases like n-butyl lithium; alkali metal amides like sodamide or mixtures thereof. The amount of base may range from 1 to 5 equivalents, based on the amount of the compound of formula (IIIc), preferably the amount of base ranges from 1 to 3 equivalents. Phase transfer catalysts such as tetraalkylammonium halide or hydroxide may be added. Additives such as alkali metal halides such as LiBr may be added. The reaction may be carried out at a temperature in the range of 0xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably at a temperature in the range of 15xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. The duration of the reaction may range from 0.25 to 48 hours, preferably from 0.25 to 24 hours.
Route (3)
The reaction of compound of general formula (IIIe) with a compound of general formula (IIIf) where R4, R5 together represent a bond, L2 is halogen, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR10, where R10 is (C1-C5)alkyl and all other symbols are as defined earlier to produce a compound of general formula (I) where xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94 linker group is attached through the carbon atom and all other symbols are as defined above may be carried out in the presence of solvents such as xylene, toluene, THF, dioxane, acetic acid, DMF, DMSO and the like or mixtures thereof. The reaction may be carried out in an inert atmosphere which may be maintained by using inert gases such as N2, Ar, He and the like. The reaction may be carried out at a temperature in the range of 50xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., preferably at a temperature in the range of 60xc2x0 C. to 180xc2x0 C. The reaction may be effected in the presence or in absence of a base or an acid. The nature of the base or the acid is not critical. Examples of such bases include organic bases such as pyridine, lutidine, triethyl amine, diisopropylethyl amine and the like; metal carbonates such as K2CO3 or Na2CO3. Examples of acids include organic acids such as AcOH, C2H5COOH, butyric acid, trifluoroacetic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid and the like; mineral acids such as HCl, HBr and the like. The duration of the reaction may range from 0.25 to 48 hours, preferably from 0.50 to 18 hours.
Route (4)
The reaction of a compound of the general formula (IIIa) where all symbols are as defined earlier, with a compound of formula (IIIg) where R5 represents hydrogen atom and all other symbols are as defined earlier may be carried out in the presence of a base. The nature of the base is not critical. Any base normally employed for aldol condensation reaction may be employed; bases like metal hydride such as NaH, KH, metal alkoxides such as NaOMe, t-BuOxe2x88x92K+, NaOEt, metal amides such as LiNH2, LiN(ipr)2 may be used. Aprotic solvents such as THF, ether, dioxane may be used. The reaction may be carried out in an inert atmosphere which may be maintained by using inert gases such as N2, Ar, or He and the reaction is more effective under anhydrous conditions. Temperature in the range of xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 35xc2x0 C. maybe used. The xcex2-hydroxy product initially produced may be dehydrated under conventional dehydration conditions such as treating with pTSA in solvents such as benzene or toluene. The nature of solvent and dehydrating agent is not critical. Temperature in the range of 20xc2x0 C. to reflux temperature of the solvent used may be employed, preferably at reflux temperature of the solvent by continuous removal of water using a Dean Stark water separator.
Route (5)
The reaction of compound of formula (IIIh) where all symbols are as defined earlier and L represents a leaving group such as halogen atom, p-toluenesulfonate, methanesulfonate, trifluoromethanesulfonate and the like, preferably a halogen atom with compound of formula (IIIi) where R4 and R5 together represent a bond and all other symbols are as defined earlier to produce a compound of the formula (I) defined above may be carried out in the presence of aprotic solvents such as THF, DMF, DMSO, DME and the like or mixtures thereof. The reaction may be carried out in an inert atmosphere which may be maintained by using inert gases such as N2, Ar, He and the like. The reaction may be effected in the presence of a base such as K2CO3, Na2CO3 or NaH or mixtures thereof. Acetone may be used as solvent when Na2CO3 or K2CO3 is used as a base. The reaction temperature may range from 0xc2x0 C.-120xc2x0 C., preferably at a temperature in the range of 30xc2x0 C.-100xc2x0 C. The duration of the reaction may range from 1 to 24 hours, preferably from 2 to 12 hours. The compound of formula (IIIi) can be prepared according to known procedure by a Wittig Homer reaction between the hydroxy protected aryl aldehyde such as benzyloxyaryl aldehyde and the compound of formula (IIIb), followed by deprotection.
Route (6)
The reaction of compound of general formula (IIIj) where all symbols are as defined earlier with a compound of general formula (IIIi) where R4 and R5 together represent a bond and all other symbols are as defined earlier may be carried out using suitable coupling agents such as dicyclohexyl urea, triarylphosphine/dialkylazadicarboxylate such as PPh3/DEAD and the like. The reaction may be carried out in the presence of solvents such as THF, DME, CH2Cl2, CHCl3, toluene, acetonitrile, carbon tetrachloride and the like. The inert atmosphere may be maintained by using inert gases such as N2, Ar, He and the like. The reaction may be effected in the presence of DMAP, HOBT and they may be used in the range of 0.05 to 2 equivalents, preferably 0.25 to 1 equivalents. The reaction temperature may be in the range of 0xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably at a temperature in the range of 20xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C. The duration of the reaction may range from 0.5 to 24 hours, preferably from 6 to 12 hours.
Route (7)
The reaction of a compound of formula (IIIk) where all symbols are as defined earlier with a compound of formula (IIIl) where R6xe2x95x90R7 and are as defined earlier excluding hydrogen, to produce a compound of the formula (I) where R4 and R5 together represent a bond may be carried out neat in the presence of a base such as alkali metal hydrides like NaH, KH or organolithiums like CH3Li, BuLi and the like or alkoxides such as NaOMe, NaOEt, t-BuOxe2x88x92K+ and the like or mixtures thereof. The reaction may be carried out in the presence of aprotic solvents such as THF, dioxane, DMF, DMSO, DME and the like or mixtures thereof. HMPA may be used as cosolvent. The reaction temperature may range from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably at a temperature in the range of xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C.
Route (8)
The cyclisation of a compound of general formula (IIIm), where R4 and R5 together represent a bond, R7 is as defined earlier excluding hydrogen and all symbols are as defined earlier to produce a compound of general formula (I), where xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94 linker group is attached through nitrogen atom and all other symbols are as defined earlier may be carried out in neat or in the presence of solvents such as xylene, toluene, THF, dioxane, acetic acid, DMF, DMSO and the like or mixtures thereof. The reaction may be carried out in an inert atmosphere which may be maintained by using inert gases such as N2, Ar, He and the like. The reaction may be carried out at a temperature in the range of 50xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., preferably at a temperature in the range of 60xc2x0 C. to 180xc2x0 C. The reaction may be effected in the presence or in absence of a base or an acid. The nature of the base or the acid is not critical. Examples of such bases include organic bases such as pyridine, lutidine, triethyl amine, diisopropylethyl amine and the like, metal carbonates such as K2CO3, Na2CO3. Examples of acids include organic acids such as AcOH, C2H5COOH, butyric acid, trifluoroacetic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid and the like, mineral acids such as HCl, HBr and the like. The duration of the reaction may range from 0.25 to 48 hours, preferably from 0.50 to 18 hours.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the compound of the general formula (I) where R4 represents hydrogen atom, hydroxy, alkoxy, halogen, lower alkyl, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group; R5 represents hydrogen, hydroxy, alkoxy, halogen, lower alkyl group, acyl or substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl; R1, R2, R3, R6, R7, X, n and Ar are as defined earlier and Y represents oxygen atom can be prepared by one or more of the processes shown in Scheme-II below. 
Route (9)
The reduction of compound of the formula (IVa) which represents a compound of formula (I) where R4 and R5 together represent a bond and Y represent oxygen atom and all other symbols are as defined earlier, obtained as described earlier (Scheme-I, to yield a compound of the general formula (I) where R4 and R5 each represent hydrogen atom and all symbols are as defined earlier, may be carried out in the presence of gaseous hydrogen and a catalyst such as Pd/C, Rh/C, Pt/C, and the like. Mixtures of catalysts may be used. The reaction may also be conducted in the presence of solvents such as dioxane, acetic acid, ehtyl acetate, alcohol such as methanol, ethanol and the like. A pressure between atmospheric pressure and 80 psi may be employed. The catalyst may be preferably 5-10% Pd/C and the amount of catalyst used may range from 5-100% w/w. The reaction may also be carried out by employing metal solvent reduction such as magnesium in alcohol or sodium amalgam in alcohol, preferably methanol. The hydrogenation may be carried out in the presence of metal catalysts containing chiral ligands to obtain a compound of formula (I) in optically active form. The metal catalyst may contain Rhodium, Ruthenium, Indium and the like. The chiral ligands may preferably be chiral phosphines such as optically pure enantiomers of 2,3-bis(diphenylphosphino)butane, 1,2-bis(diphenylphosphino)ethane, 1,2-bis(2-methoxyphenyl phenylphosphino)ethane, 2,3-isopropylidene-2,3-dihydroxy-1,4-bis(diphenylphosphino) butane and the like. Any suitable chiral catalyst may be employed which would give required optical purity of the product (I) (Ref: Principles of Asymmetric Synthesis, Tetrahedron Series Vol 14, pp311-316, Ed. Baldwin J. E.).
Route (10):
The reaction of compound of formula (IVb) where R7 is as defined earlier excluding hydrogen and all other symbols are as defined earlier and L3 is a leaving group such as halogen atom with an alcohol of general formula (IVc), where R6 is as defined earlier excluding hydrogen to produce a compound of the formula (I) defined earlier may be carried out in the presence of solvents such as THF, DMF, DMSO, DME and the like or mixtures thereof. The reaction may be carried out in an inert atmosphere which may be maintained by using inert gases such as N2, Ar, He and the like. The reaction may be effected in the presence of a base such as KOH, NaOH, NaOMe, NaOEt, t-BuOxe2x88x92K+ or NaH or mixtures thereof. Phase transfer catalysts such as tetraalkylammonium halides or hydroxides may be employed. The reaction temperature may range from 20xc2x0 C.-120xc2x0 C., preferably at a temperature in the range of 30xc2x0 C.-100xc2x0 C. The duration of the reaction may range from 1 to 12 hours, preferably from 2 to 6 hours. The compound of general formula (IVb) where R7 represents hydrogen or lower alkyl group and its preparation has been disclosed in our U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,885,997 and 5,985,884.
Route (11)
The reaction of compound of formula (IIIh) defined earlier with compound of formula (IIIi) where all symbols are as defined earlier to produce a compound of the formula (I) defined above, may be carried out in the presence of solvents such as THF, DMF, DMSO, DME and the like or mixtures thereof. The reaction may be carried out in an inert atmosphere which is maintained by using inert gases such as N2, Ar, He and the like. The reaction may be effected in the presence of a base such as K2CO3, Na2CO3, NaH and the like or mixtures thereof. Acetone may be used as a solvent when K2CO3 or Na2CO3 is used as a base. The reaction temperature may range from 20xc2x0 C.-120xc2x0 C., preferably at a temperature in the range of 30xc2x0 C.-80xc2x0 C. The duration of the reaction may range from 1 to 24 hours, preferably from 2 to 12 hours. The compound of formula (IIIi) may be prepared by Wittig Homer reaction between the protected hydroxyaryl aldehyde and compound of formula (IIIb) followed by reduction of the double bond and deprotection. Alternatively, the compound of formula (IIIi) may be prepared by following a procedure disclosed in WO 94/01420.
Route 12:
The reaction of compound of general formula (IIIj) defined earlier with a compound of general formula (IIIi) where all symbols are as defined above may be carried out using suitable coupling agents such as dicyclohexyl urea, driarylphosphine/dialkylazadicarboxylate such as PPh3/DEAD and the like. The reaction may be carried out in the presence of solvents such as THF, DME, CH2Cl2, CHCl3, toluene, acetonitrile, carbon tetrachloride and the like. The inert atmosphere may be maintained by using inert gases such as N2, Ar, He and the like. The reaction may be effected in the presence of DMAP, HOBT and they may be used in the range of 0.05 to 2 equivalents, preferably 0.25 to 1 equivalents. The reaction temperature may be in the range of 0xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably at a temperature in the range of 20xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C. The duration of the reaction may range from 0.5 to 24 hours, preferably from 6 to 12 hours.
Route 13:
The reaction of compound of formula (IVd) which represents a compound of formula (I) where R6 represents hydrogen atom and all other symbols are as defined above with a compound of formula (IVe) where R6 is as defined earlier excluding hydrogen and L3 is a halogen atom may be carried out in the presence of solvents such as THF, DMF, DMSO, DME and the like. The inert atmosphere may be maintained by using inert gases such as N2, Ar, He and the like. The reaction may be effected in the presence of a base such as KOH, NaOH, NaOMe, t-BuOxe2x88x92K+, NaH and the like. Phase transfer catalyst such as tetraalkylammonium halides or hydroxides may be employed. The reaction temperature may range from 20xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably at a temperature in the range of 30xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. The duration of the reaction may range from 1 to 24 hours, preferably from 2 to 6 hours.
The compound of formula (IVd) where R7 represents hydrogen or lower alkyl group and its preparation has been described in our U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,885,997 and 5,985,884. The compound of formula (IVd) represents a compound of formula (I) where R6 represents hydrogen atom and all other symbols are as defined earlier.
Route (14):
The reaction of a compound of the general formula (IIIa) as defined above with a compound of formula (IIIg) where R5 represents hydrogen atom and all other symbols are as defined earlier may be carried out under conventional conditions. The base is not critical. Any base normally employed for aldol condensation reaction may be employed, metal hydride such as NaH or KH; metal alkoxides such as NaOMe, t-BuOxe2x88x92Kt or NaOEt; metal amides such as LiNH2, LiN(iPr)2. Aprotic solvent such as THF may be used. Inert atmosphere may be employed such as argon and the reaction is more effective under anhydrous conditions. Temperature in the range of xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 25xc2x0 C. may be used. The xcex2-hydroxy aldol product may be dehydroxylated using conventional methods, conveniently by ionic hydrogenation technique such as by treating with a trialkyl silane in the presence of an acid such as trifluoroacetic acid. Solvent such as CH2Cl2 may be used. Favorably, reaction proceeds at 25xc2x0 C. Higher temperature may be employed if the reaction is slow.
Route (15):
The reaction of a compound of general formula (IIIc) where all symbols are as defined earlier with a compound of general formula (IIId) where L1 is a leaving group such as halogen atom, p-toluenesulfonate, methanesulfonate, trifluoro-methanesulfonate and the like, preferably a halogen atom and all other symbols are as defined earlier to produce a compound of general formula (I) where xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94 is attached through nitrogen atom and all other symbols are as defined above may be carried out in the presence of solvents such as DMSO, DMF, DME, THF, dioxane, ether and the like or a combination thereof. The reaction may be carried out in an inert atmosphere which may be maintained by using inert gases such as N2, Ar, He and the like. The reaction may be effected in the presence of a base such as alkalis like sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide; alkali metal carbonates like sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate; alkali metal hydrides such as sodium hydride or potassium hydride; organometallic bases like n-butyl lithium; alkali metal amides like sodamide or mixtures thereof. The amount of base may range from 1 to 5 equivalents, based on the amount of the compound of formula (IIIc), preferably the amount of base ranges from 1 to 3 equivalents. Additives such as alkali metal halides such as LiBr may be added. The reaction may be carried out at a temperature in the range of 0xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably at a temperature in the range of 15xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. The duration of the reaction may range from 0.25 to 48 hours, preferably from 0.25 to 24 hours.
Route (16):
The reaction of compound of general formula (IIIe) as defined earlier with a compound of general formula (IIIf) where L2 is halogen, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR10, where R10 is (C1-C5)alkyl and all other symbols are as defined earlier, to produce a compound of general formula (I) where xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94 is attached through carbon atom and all other symbols are as defined above may be carried out in neat or in the presence of solvents such as xylene, toluene, THF, dioxane, acetic acid, DMF, DMSO and the like or mixtures thereof. The reaction may be carried out in an inert atmosphere which may be maintained by using inert gases such as N2, Ar, He and the like. The reaction may be carried out at a temperature in the range of 50xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., preferably at a temperature in the range of 60xc2x0 C. to 180xc2x0 C. The reaction may be effected in the presence or in absence of a base or an acid. The nature of the base or the acid is not critical. Examples of such bases include organic bases such as pyridine, lutidine, triethyl amine, diisopropylethyl amine and the like, metal carbonates such as K2CO3 or Na2CO3. Examples of acids include organic acids such as AcOH, C2H5COOH, butyric acid, trifluoroacetic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid and the like, mineral acids such as HCl, HBr and the like. The duration of the reaction may range from 0.25 to 48 hours, preferably from 0.50 to 18 hours.
Route (17)
The conversion of compound of formula (IVf) where all symbols are as defined earlier to a compound of formula (I) may be carried out either in the presence of base or acid and the selection of base or acid is not critical. Any base normally used for hydrolysis of nitrile to acid may be employed, metal hydroxides such as NaOH or KOH in an aqueous solvent or any acid normally used for hydrolysis of nitrile to ester may be employed such as dry HCl in an excess of alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, propanol etc. The reaction may be carried out at a temperature in the range of 0xc2x0 C. to reflux temperature of the solvent used, preferably at a temperature in the range of 25xc2x0 C. to reflux temperature of the solvent used. The duration of the reaction may range from 0.25 to 48 hrs.
Route (18)
The reaction of a compound of formula (IVg) where R7 is as defined earlier excluding hydrogen and all symbols are as defined earlier with a compound of formula (IVc) where R6 is as defined earlier excluding hydrogen to produce a compound of formula (I) (by a rhodium carbenoid mediated insertion reaction) may be carried out in the presence of rhodium (II) salts such as rhodium (II) acetate. The reaction may be carried out in the presence of solvents such as benzene, toluene, dioxane, ether, THF and the like or a combination thereof or when practicable in the presence of R6OH as solvent at any temperature providing a convenient rate of formation of the required product, generally at an elevated temperature, such as reflux temperature of the solvent. The inert atmosphere may be maintained by using inert gases such as N2, Ar, He and the like. The duration of the reaction may range from 0.5 to 24 h, preferably from 0.5 to 6 h.
Route (19)
The cyclisation of compound of general formula (IIIm), where R7 is as defined earlier excluding hydrogen and all other symbols are as defined earlier to produce a compound of general formula (I), where xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94 linker group is attached through nitrogen atom and all other symbols are as defined earlier may be carried out in neat or in the presence of solvents such as xylene, toluene, THF, dioxane, acetic acid, DMF, DMSO and the like or mixtures thereof. The reaction may be carried out in an inert atmosphere which may be maintained by using inert gases such as N2, Ar, He and the like. The reaction may be carried out at a temperature in the range of 50xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., preferably at a temperature in the range of 60xc2x0 C. to 180xc2x0 C. The reaction may be effected in the presence or in absence of a base or an acid. The nature of the base or the acid is not critical. Examples of such bases include organic bases such as pyridine, lutidine, triethyl amine, diisopropylethyl amine and the like, metal carbonates such as K2CO3 or Na2CO3. Examples of acids include organic acids such as AcOH, C2H5COOH, butyric acid, trifluoroacetic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid and the like, mineral acids such as HCl, HBr and the like. The duration of the reaction may range from 0.25 to 48 hours, preferably from 0.50 to 18 hours.
The compound of general formula (I) where R7 represents hydrogen atom may be prepared by hydrolysing using conventional methods, a compound of formula (I) where R7 represents all groups defined earlier except hydrogen. The hydrolysis may be carried out in the presence of a base such as Na2CO3 and a suitable solvent such as methanol, ethanol and the like or mixtures thereof. The reaction may be carried out at a temperature in the range of 20-120xc2x0 C., preferably at 25-30xc2x0 C. The reaction time may range from 2 to 48 h, preferably from 4 to 12 h.
The compound of general formula (I) where Y represents oxygen and R7 is as defined earlier may be converted to compound of formula (I), where Y represents NR8 by reaction with appropriate amines. Suitably the compound of formula (I) where YR7 represents OH may be converted to acid halide, preferably YR7=halogen, by reacting with appropriate reagents such as oxalyl chloride, thionyl chloride and the like, followed by treatment with amines; Alternatively, mixed anhydrides may be prepared from compound of formula (I) where YR7 represents OH and all other symbols are as defined earlier by treating with acid halides such acetyl chloride, acetyl bromide, pivaloyl chloride, dichlorobenzoyl chloride and the like. The reaction may be carried out in the presence of suitable base such as pyridine, triethylamine, diisopropyl ethylamine and the like. Solvents such as halogenated hydrocarbons like CHCl3, CH2Cl2, hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like may be used. The reaction may be carried out at a temperature in the range of xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C., preferably 0xc2x0 C. to 20xc2x0 C. The acid halide or mixed anhydride thus prepared may further be treated with appropriate amines.
In another embodiment of the present invention there is provided the novel intermediate of formula (IVf) 
where X represents O or S; the groups R1, R2 and the group R3 attached to the carbon atom, may be same or different and represent hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, formyl or substituted or unsubstituted groups selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, aralkyl, aralkoxy, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkoxy, acyl, acyloxy, hydroxyalkyl, amino, acylamino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, arylamino, aralkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, alkylthio, thioalkyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, aralkoxycarbonylamino, carboxylic acid or its derivatives, or sulfonic acid or its derivatives; R3 when attached to nitrogen atom represents hydrogen, hydroxy, formyl or substituted or unsubstituted groups selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, aryl, aralkyl, aryloxy, aralkoxy, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkoxy, acyl, acyloxy, hydroxyalkyl, amino, acylamino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, arylamino, aralkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, alkylthio, thioalkyl groups, carboxylic acid derivatives or sulfonic acid derivatives; the linking group represented by xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 may be attached either through nitrogen atom or through carbon atom where n is an integer ranging from 1-4; Ar represents a substituted or unsubstituted, divalent, single or fused, aromatic or heterocyclic group; R4 represents hydrogen atom, halogen, hydroxy, lower alkyl, alkoxy, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group or forms a bond together with the adjacent group R5; R5 represents hydrogen, hydroxy, halogen, lower alkyl, alkoxy, acyl, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl or R5 forms a bond together with R4; R6 may be hydrogen atom or substituted or unsubstituted groups selected from alkyl, acyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl groups, and a process for its preparation and its use in the preparation of xcex2-aryl-xcex1-oxysubstituted alkylcarboxylic acids is provided (Scheme-III). 
The reaction of a compound of formula (IIIa) where all symbols are as defined earlier with a compound of formula (IVh) where R6 is as defined earlier excluding hydrogen and Hal represent a halogen atom such as Cl, Br, I to produce a compound of formula (IVi) where all symbols are defined earlier and R6 is as defined earlier excluding hydrogen may be carried out under conventional conditions in the presence of a base. The base is not critical. Any base normally employed for Wittig reaction may be employed, metal hydride such as NaH, KH, metal alkoxides such as NaOMe, KtBuOxe2x88x92, NaOEt, metal amides such as LiNH2, LiN(iPr)2. Aprotic solvent such as THF, DMSO, dioxane, DME and the like may be used. Mixture of solvents may be used. HMPA may be used as cosolvent. Inert atmosphere may be employed such as argon and the reaction is more effective under anhydrous conditions. Temperature in the range of xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. may be used.
The compound of formula (IVi) where all symbols are as defined earlier and R6 is as defined earlier excluding hydrogen may be converted to a compound of formula (IVj) where R4 and R5 represent hydrogen atoms, R6 is as defined earlier excluding hydrogen and all other symbols are as defined earlier, by treating with an alcohol under anhydrous conditions in the presence of a strong anhydrous acid such as p-toluenesulfonic acid.
The compound of formula (IVj) defined above upon treatment with trialkylsilyl cyanide such as trimethylsilyl cyanide produces a compound of formula (IVf) where R4 and R5 represent hydrogen atoms, R6 is as defined earlier excluding hydrogen and all other symbols are as defined earlier.
In still another embodiment of the present invention there is provided the novel intermediate of formula (IVg) 
where X represents O or S; the groups R1, R2 and the group R3 when attached to the carbon atom, may be same or different and represent hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, formyl or substituted or unsubstituted groups selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, aralkyl, aralkoxy, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkoxy, acyl, acyloxy, hydroxyalkyl, amino, acylamino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, arylamino, aralkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, alkylthio, thioalkyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, aralkoxycarbonylamino, carboxylic acid or its derivatives, or sulfonic acid or its derivatives; R3 when attached to nitrogen atom represents hydrogen, hydroxy, formyl or substituted or unsubstituted groups selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, aryl, aralkyl, aryloxy, aralkoxy, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkoxy, acyl, acyloxy, hydroxyalkyl, amino, acylamino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, arylamino, aralkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, alkylthio, thioalkyl groups, carboxylic acid derivatives or sulfonic acid derivatives; the linking group represented by xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 may be attached either through nitrogen atom or through carbon atom where n is an integer ranging from 1-4; Ar represents a substituted or unsubstituted, divalent, single or fused, aromatic or heterocyclic group; R4 represents hydrogen atom, halogen, hydroxy, lower alkyl, alkoxy or substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group; R7 may be hydrogen or substituted or unsubstituted groups selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl or heteroaralkyl groups and a process for its preparation and its use in the preparation of xcex2-aryl-xcex1-oxysubstituted alkylcarboxylic acids is provided.
The compound of formula (IVg) where all other symbols are as defined earlier may be prepared by reacting a compound of formula (IVk) 
where R5 is hydrogen atom and all other symbols are as defined earlier, with an appropriate diazotizing agent.
The diazotization reaction may be under conventional conditions. A suitable diazotizing agent is an alkyl nitrile, such as iso-amyl nitrile. The reaction may be carried out in presence of solvents such as THF, dioxane, ether, benzene and the like or a combination thereof. Temperature in the range of xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to 80 may be used. The reaction may be carried out in an inert atmosphere which may be maintained by using inert gases such as N2, Ar or He. The duration of the reaction may range from 1 to 24 h, preferably, 1 to 12h.
The compound of formula (IVk) may also be prepared by a reaction between (IIIh) where all symbols are as defined earlier and a compound of formula (IVl) 
where R5 is hydrogen atom and all other symbols are as defined earlier.
The reaction of compound of formula (IIIh) where all symbols are as defined earlier and a compound of formula (IVl) where all symbols are as defined earlier may be carried out in the presence of solvents such as THF, DMF, DMSO, DME and the like or mixtures thereof. The reaction may be carried out in an inert atmosphere which is maintained by using inert gases such as N2, Ar or He. The reaction may be effected in the presence of a base such as K2CO3, Na2CO3 or NaH or mixtures thereof. Acetone may be used as a solvent when K2CO3 or Na2CO3 is used as a base. The reaction temperature may range from 20xc2x0 C.-120xc2x0 C., preferably at a temperature in the range of 30xc2x0 C.-80xc2x0 C. The duration of the reaction may range from 1 to 24 hours, preferably from 2 to 12 hours.
In another embodiment of the present invention there is provided the novel intermediate of formula (IIIm) 
where X represents O or S; the groups R1 and R2 may be same or different and represent hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, formyl or substituted or unsubstituted groups selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, aralkyl, aralkoxy, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkoxy, acyl, acyloxy, hydroxyalkyl, amino, acylamino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, arylamino, aralkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, alkylthio, thioalkyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, aralkoxycarbonylamino, carboxylic acid or its derivatives, or sulfonic acid or its derivatives; R3 represents hydrogen, hydroxy, formyl or substituted or unsubstituted groups selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, aryl, aralkyl, aryloxy, aralkoxy, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkoxy, acyl, acyloxy, hydroxyalkyl, amino, acylamino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, arylamino, aralkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, alkylthio, thioalkyl groups, carboxylic acid derivatives, or sulfonic acid derivatives; n is an integer ranging from 1-4; Ar represents a substituted or unsubstituted, divalent, single or fused, aromatic or heterocyclic group; R4 represents hydrogen atom, halogen, hydroxy, lower alkyl, alkoxy, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group or forms a bond together with the adjacent group R5; R5 represents hydrogen, hydroxy, halogen, lower alkyl, alkoxy, acyl, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl or R5 forms a bond together with R4; R6 may be hydrogen atom or substituted or unsubstituted groups selected from alkyl, acyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, or arylaminocarbonyl groups; R7 may be hydrogen or substituted or unsubstituted groups selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl or heteroaralkyl groups and a process for its preparation and its use in the preparation of xcex2-aryl-xcex1-oxysubstituted alkylcarboxylic acids is provided.
The compound of formula (IIIn) where all symbols are as defined earlier may be prepared by reacting a compound of formula (IIIn) 
where all symbols are as defined earlier, with a compound of formula (IIIo) 
where L2 is halogen, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR10, where R10 is (C1-C5)alkyl and R3 is as defined earlier.
The reaction of compound of general formula (IIIn), where R7 is as defined earlier excluding hydrogen and all other symbols are as defined above with a compound of formula (IIIo) where all symbols are as defined above to produce a compound of general formula (IIIm), where all symbols are as defined above may be carried out in neat or in the presence of solvents such as xylene, toluene, THF, dioxane, acetic acid, DMF, DMSO and the like or mixtures thereof. The reaction may be carried out in an inert atmosphere which may be maintained by using inert gases such as N2, Ar or He. The reaction may be carried out at a temperature in the range of xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C., preferably at a temperature in the range of 0xc2x0 C. to 60xc2x0 C. The reaction maybe effected in the presence or in absence of a base or an acid. The nature of the base or the acid is not critical. Bases such as pyridine, lutidine, triethyl amine, diisopropylethyl amine and the like, and acids such as AcOH, C2H5COOH, butyric acid, trifluoroacetic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid and the like, may be used. The duration of the reaction may range from 0.25 to 24 hours, preferably from 0.50 to 6 hours.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention there is provided the novel intermediate of formula (IIIn) 
where X represents O or S; the groups R1 and R2 may be same or different and represent hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, formyl or substituted or unsubstituted groups selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, aralkyl, aralkoxy, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkoxy, acyl, acyloxy, hydroxyalkyl, amino, acylamino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, arylamino, aralkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, alkylthio, thioalkyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, aralkoxycarbonylamino, carboxylic acid or its derivatives, or sulfonic acid or its derivatives; n is an integer ranging from 1-4; Ar represents a substituted or unsubstituted, divalent, single or fused, aromatic or heterocyclic group; R4 represents hydrogen atom, halogen, hydroxy, lower alkyl, alkoxy, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group or forms a bond together with the adjacent group R5; R5 represents hydrogen, hydroxy, halogen, lower alkyl, alkoxy, acyl, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl or R5 forms a bond together with R4; R6 may be hydrogen atom or substituted or unsubstituted groups selected from alkyl, acyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, or arylaminocarbonyl groups; R7 may be hydrogen or substituted or unsubstituted groups selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl or heteroaralkyl groups and a process for its preparation and its use in the preparation of xcex2-aryl-xcex1-oxysubstituted alkylcarboxylic acids is provided.
The compound of formula (IIIn) where all symbols are as defined above may be prepared by reacting a compound of formula (IVm) 
where all symbols are as defined earlier with a compound of formula (IVo) 
The reaction of compound of formula (IVm) where all symbols are as defined earlier with a compound of formula (IVo) where R1, R2 and X are as defined earlier to produce a compound of formula (IIIn) defined earlier may be carried out neat or in the presence of solvents such as xylene, toluene, dioxane, THF, DMF, DMSO, DME and the like or their mixtures. The reaction may be carried out in an inert atmosphere which is maintained by using inert gases such as N2, Ar or He. The reaction temperature may range from 0xc2x0 C.-150xc2x0 C., preferably at a temperature in the range of 0xc2x0 C.-120xc2x0 C. The duration of the reaction may range from 0.5 to 12 hours, preferably from 0.5 to 6 hours.
In still another embodiment of the present invention there is provided the novel intermediate of formula (IVn) 
where n is an integer ranging from 1-4; Ar represents a substituted or unsubstituted, divalent, single or fused, aromatic or heterocyclic group; R4 represents hydrogen atom, hydroxy, alkoxy, halogen, lower alkyl, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group or forms a bond together with the adjacent group R5; R5 represents hydrogen, hydroxy, alkoxy, halogen, lower alkyl group, acyl, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl or R5 forms a bond together with R4; R6 may be hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted groups selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, acyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl groups; R7 may be hydrogen or substituted or unsubstituted groups selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl groups.
The compound of formula (IVn) may be prepared by treating a compound of general formula (IIId) where all symbols are as defined earlier with appropriate azides such as alkali metal azides like sodium azide, trialkylsilyl azide under conventional conditions. The reaction may be carried out neat or in the presence of solvents such as DMF, acetone, and the like or their mixtures. The reaction temperature may range from 0xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably at a temperature in the range of 25xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. The duration of the reaction may be range from 0.5 to 48 h, preferably from 1 to 12 h.
Alternatively, the compound of general formula (IVn) where R4 and R5 represent a bond and all other symbols are as defined earlier may be prepared by reacting a compound of formula (IIIb) 
where R6, R7 are as defined earlier excluding hydrogen and R9 represents (C1-C6)alkyl with a compound of formula (IVp)
N3xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Arxe2x80x94CHOxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IVp)
where all symbols are as defined earlier, to yield a compound of general formula (IVn) where all symbols are as defined above may be carried out neat in the presence of a base such as alkali metal hydrides like NaH, KH or organolithiums like CH3Li, BuLi and the like or alkoxides such as NaOMe, NaOEt, BuOxe2x88x92K+ or mixtures thereof. The reaction may be carried out in the presence of solvents such as THF, dioxane, DMF, DMSO, DME and the like or mixtures thereof. HMPA may be used as cosolvent. The reaction temperature may range from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C., preferably at a temperature in the range of xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C. The reaction is more effective under anhydrous conditions.
It is appreciated that in any of the above mentioned reactions, any reactive group in the substrate molecule may be protected according to conventional chemical practice. Suitable protecting groups in any of the above mentioned reactions are those used conventionally in the art. The methods of formation and removal of such protecting groups are those conventional methods appropriate to the molecule being protected.
The pharmaceutically acceptable salts are prepared by reacting the compounds of formula (I) or (IIIm) wherever applicable with 1 to 4 equivalents of a base such as sodium hydroxide, sodium methoxide, sodium hydride, potassium t-butoxide, calcium hydroxide, magnesium hydroxide and the like, in solvents like ether, THF, methanol, t-butanol, dioxane, isopropanol, ethanol etc. Mixture of solvents may be used. Organic bases like lysine, arginine, diethanolamine, choline, tromethamine, guanidine and their derivatives etc. may also be used. Alternatively, acid addition salts wherever applicable are prepared by treatment with acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, nitric acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, p-toluenesulphonic acid, methanesulfonic acid, acetic acid, citric acid, maleic acid salicylic acid, hydroxynaphthoic acid, ascorbic acid, palmitic acid, succinic acid, benzoic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, tartaric acid and the like in solvents like ethyl acetate, ether, alcohols, acetone, THF, dioxane etc. Mixture of solvents may also be used.
The stereoisomers of the compounds forming part of this invention maybe prepared by using reactants in their single enantiomeric form in the process wherever possible or by conducting the reaction in the presence of reagents or catalysts in their single enantiomer form or by resolving the mixture of stereoisomers by conventional methods. Some of the preferred methods include use of microbial resolution, resolving the diastereomeric salts formed with chiral acids such as mandelic acid, camphorsulfonic acid, tartaric acid, lactic acid, and the like wherever applicable or chiral bases such as brucine, cinchona alkaloids and their derivatives and the like. Commonly used methods are compiled by Jaques et al in xe2x80x9cEnantiomers, Racemates and Resolutionxe2x80x9d (Wiley Interscience, 1981). More specifically the compound of formula (I) where YR8 represents OH may be converted to a 1:1 mixture of diastereomeric amides by treating with chiral amines, aminoacids, aminoalcohols derived from aminoacids; conventional reaction conditions may be employed to convert acid into an amide; the diastereomers may be separated either by fractional crystallization or chromatography and the stereoisomers of compound of formula (I) may be prepared by hydrolyzing the pure diastereomeric amide.
Various polymorphs of compounds of general formula (I) or (IIIm) forming part of this invention may be prepared by crystallization of compound of formula (I) or (IIIm) under different conditions. For example, using different solvents commonly used or their mixtures for crystallization; crystallizations at different temperatures; various modes of cooling, ranging from very fast to very slow cooling during crystallizations. Polymorphs may also be obtained by heating or melting the compound followed by gradual or fast cooling. The presence of polymorphs may be determined by solid probe NMR spectroscopy, IR spectroscopy, differential scanning calorimetry, powder X-ray diffraction or such other techniques.
The present invention also provides a pharmaceutical composition, containing the compounds of the general formula (I) or (IIIm), as defined above, their derivatives, their analogs, their tautomeric forms, their stereoisomers, their polymorphs, their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, their pharmaceutically acceptable solvates in combination with the usual pharmaceutically employed carriers, diluents and the like, useful for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of diseases such as hypertension, coronary heart disease, atherosclerosis, stroke, peripheral vascular diseases and related disorders. These compounds are useful for the treatment of familial hypercholesterolemia, hypertriglyceridemia, lowering of atherogenic lipoproteins, VLDL and LDL. The compounds of the present invention can be used for the treatment of certain renal diseases including glomerulonephritis, glomerulosclerosis, nephrotic syndrome, hypertensive nephrosclerosis, retinopathy, and nephropathy. The compounds of general formula (I) are also useful for the treatment/prophylaxis of insulin resistance (type II diabetes), leptin resistance, impaired glucose tolerance, dyslipidemia, disorders related to syndrome X such as hypertension, obesity, insulin resistance, coronary heart disease, and other cardiovascular disorders. These compounds may also be useful as aldose reductase inhibitors, for improving cognitive functions in dementia, treating diabetic complications, disorders related to endothelial cell activation, psoriasis, polycystic ovarian syndrome (PCOS), inflammatory bowel diseases, osteoporosis, myotonic dystrophy, pancreatitis, arteriosclerosis, xanthoma and for the treatment of cancer. The compounds of the present inventions are useful in the treatment and/or prophylaxis of the above said diseases in combination/concomittant with one or more HMG CoA reductase inhibitors, hypolipidemic/hypolipoproteinemic agents such as fibric acid derivatives, nicotinic acid, cholestyramine, colestipol, or probucol. The compounds of the present invention in combination with HMG CoA reductase inhibitors, hypolipidemic/hypolipoproteinemic agents can be administered together or within such a period to act synergistically. The HMG CoA reductase inhibitors may be selected from those used for the treatment or prevention of hyperlipidemia such as lovastatin, provastatin, simvastatin, fluvastatin, atorvastatin, cerivastatin and their analogs thereof. Suitable fibric acid derivative may be gemfibrozil, clofibrate, fenofibrate, ciprofibrate, benzafibrate and their analogs thereof.
The pharmaceutical composition may be in the forms normally employed, such as tablets, capsules, powders, syrups, solutions, suspensions and the like, may contain flavourants, sweeteners etc. in suitable solid or liquid carriers or diluents, or in suitable sterile media to form injectable solutions or suspensions. Such compositions typically contain from 1 to 20%, preferably 1 to 10% by weight of active compound, the remainder of the composition being pharmaceutically acceptable carriers, diluents or solvents.
The compounds of the formula (I) or (IIIm) as defined above are clinically administered to mammals, including man, via either oral or parenteral routes. Administration by the oral route is preferred, being more convenient and avoiding the possible pain and irritation of injection. However, in circumstances where the patient cannot swallow the medication or absorption following oral administration is impaired, as by disease or other abnormality, it is essential that the drug be administered parenterally. By either route, the dosage is in the range of about 0.01 to about 100 mg/kg body weight of the subject per day or preferably about 0.01 to about 30 mg/kg body weight per day administered singly or as a divided dose. However, the optimum dosage for the individual subject being treated will be determined by the person responsible for treatment, generally smaller doses being administered initially and thereafter increments made to determine the most suitable dosage.
Suitable pharmaceutically acceptable carriers include solid fillers or diluents and sterile aqueous or organic solutions. The active compound will be present in such pharmaceutical compositions in the amounts sufficient to provide the desired dosage in the range as described above. Thus, for oral administration, the compounds can be combined with a suitable solid or liquid carrier or diluent to form capsules, tablets, powders, syrups, solutions, suspensions and the like. The pharmaceutical compositions, may, if desired, contain additional components such as flavourants, sweeteners, excipients and the like. For parenteral administration, the compounds can be combined with sterile aqueous or organic media to form injectable solutions or suspensions. For example, solutions in sesame or peanut oil, aqueous propylene glycol and the like can be used, as well as aqueous solutions of water-soluble pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts or salts with base of the compounds. The injectable solutions prepared in this manner can then be administered intravenously, intraperitoneally, subcutaneously, or intramuscularly, with intramuscular administration being preferred in humans.